


Akira Virus (Rough Draft)

by Noemi_Artistries



Series: Fire Flowers - Kidge [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Allura is a Manager, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coran is also, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Lance is an Agent, Matt and Sam are scientists, Shiro is an Agent/Pilot, The Galra - Freeform, and Keith is..., cyberspace au, hunk is an engineer, pidge is a hacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: The FGI (Federal Garrison of Information) sets Pidge on a mission after she hacks into their systems to find info on her missing family as a way of redeeming her. Yet Pidge's only motivation for the mission is the fact that it may lead her to her father, brother, and friend Shiro.Yet, Pidge soon realizes that she is in over her head, and draws help from an AI unit that she meets in Cyberspace. While Pidge doesn't want to trust some random AI program in Cyberspace, it really is hard to.After all, the AI looks exactly like her dead childhood friend, Keith Kogane.





	Akira Virus (Rough Draft)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. )
> 
> Edit 08/30/2018 - I decided to rewrite the story later on, so think of this as a prologue/rough draft.

“You know, this task requires… finesse, Agent P.”

Pidge frowned at the man before her. “Iverson, I assure you, I can manage it. Who do you honestly think you’re talking to?”

Iverson frowned at the short, blonde woman. “Look Katie, the only reason you’re still here is because despite everything, you’re still the best hacker in all the Federal Garrison of Investigations. One more mistake, and not even Shiro’s old recommendations or my mercy will be able to keep you here. Don’t mess this up.”

Pidge rolled her eyes in frustration. The FGI was a government organization filled with trained officials looking to collect data on the world. Pidge herself was a skilled hacker, and when her brother, father, and friend Shiro disappeared during a mission investigating Kerberos City, the FGI along with the rest of the government claimed that due to pilot error from Shiro, the three agents passed away in the mysterious city.

Pidge, knowing that Shiro wouldn’t fail like that, hacked into the FGI video feeds, along with their data reports, and found out that there was no evidence of pilot error. Her family was abducted. But of course, Iverson caught her. The only reason she hasn’t been fired yet was because Iverson sought pity on her, but also because she was vital to the next upcoming mission.

“Mission Akira can maybe even bring info on what happened in Kerberos. Keep your head in the game Katie. Stay focused.” Iverson voiced. Pidge simply sighed but nodded.

“I don’t plan to fail sir. You can depend on me for that.”

Iverson nodded, and dismissed her from his office. Pidge strided back to her office, quickly waving hello to Hunk, who was in the neighboring office from her. Lance, another one of her friends at the FGI, worked on the field, and because of that, he instead has his own dorms, on the fourth floor of the FGI. She and Hunk, on the other hand, were tech workers. Hunk was a skilled engineer, so he had his own dorm in the tech floor, level five. The dorms were basically a hotel room, but could be designed however the person living in it wishes.

Pidge’s room was rather crowded, but lately, ever since her family disappeared, Pidge took up gardening. Matt had always mentioned how she should save time to see nature’s beauty rather than having her eyes constantly glued to the computer skin. There were plants all over the dorm, hydrangeas, rose bushes, mint, the list was endless. Since she’s a hacker, her dorm was free of all windows, so she had to use artificial light for her gardening. Her door was also like a metal safe lock. Without windows, no unwelcome guests can easily enter her room.

Pidge flopped onto her bed and pulled out her high encrypted laptop. She pulled out the FGI Digital Pathway (DP) onto her desktop and typed in a five letter word.

 

**GALRA**

 

Mission Akira was essentially the investigation of a mafia of sorts dubbed the “Galra”. The FGI needed a skilled hacker to be able to infiltrate the data files of the mysterious mafia and figure out as much information as possible. The investigation started because of the incident at Kerberos. Apparently, a virus is what caused the technology on Shiro’s land shuttle to lose control. The virus is what most likely what caused Shiro, Matt, and Sam’s disappearance. It was called “Akira” because the only track that the FGI found was a final message from Shiro’s shuttle to the headquarters. It was a blinking word, “Akira” sent to the FGI, and through that one technological trace, they found out that a virus is what caused this. The virus would then be able to be used to track Shiro, Matt, and Sam, who are speculated to have been taken by the Galra.

Pidge was the one in charge of finding this information on the Galra. It was her job to beat “Akira”. Yet, there was a nagging voice in Pidge’s voice that has resonated since she read the mission report.

Why the word “Akira”? Is is a name, or a secret codeword for the Galra? There was no consistency with any of the recent events leading up to Mission Akira, and it drove Pidge up the wall. She hated it when things did not make any sense.

Regardless, she had a job to do, and mission Akira could be a key to finding Matt and Sam. The DP was essentially a gateway to cyberspace, where Pidge could make her way to the entry to the Galra main frame. And it was very simple to do it too.

Pidge grabbed her virtual reality headset, and chuckled to herself. On the outside, the machine looked exactly like a normal VR headset that kids would use to play with. Yet, the headset was far more advanced and essentially would transfer her conscious to cyberspace. It was like a VR game, except that if she really got hurt, or her conscious (which gets translated as an intricate, natural code system) was corrupted, Pidge was _done_.

Regardless, she placed the machine on her head, and started the system, slowly closing her eyes. Once she opened them again, the world had completely changed.

A maze of bright lit walls, with lines of code streaming through them, making up buildings and structures that all appeared holographic and hollow. It really appeared like a fantasy world, a different dimension hiding right behind the screens of billions of people.

“Welcome to Cyberspace. I will be your guide to-” Pidge shut the automatic guide off in a huff. She had memorized the speech at this point. This wasn’t her first time in Cyberspace.

She sighed and opened up her map to glance at where she was. As usual, she started off in the FGI mainframe. Pidge opened the back door of the intricate maze of firewalls and quickly ran out. She looked around and noticed that she was just outside a building of code. It was a mock research website, hiding the FGI main frame.

“Well,” Pidge groaned. “Here goes nothing.”

And she marched on deep into the maze that was Cyberspace.

For a while, that is exactly what she did. Jump from mainframe to mainframe, hiding herself from any potential Galra viruses on the lookout for interlopers. She neared a restaurant website coding platform and smiled to herself. This restaurant was an exclusive at Kerberos. That meant that some foolish Galra operative might have left a trace there. She hooked up the website and started doing what she did best; hacking.

“Variable, if statement is met true, then… Open up.” Pidge smiled. The website’s info on customers opened up easily. She grinned as she scrolled through the info, running a query that looked for a trace similar to that found on Shiro’s shuttle.

“Wow. Pasta is popular.”

Pidge screeched as she whipped around to find the source of the sound. Before her was a slightly taller figure than her, wearing a black top and pants, with red boots and a red jacket. Walking in cyberspace was technology that the FGI only possessed, so the figure, while appearing like her, couldn’t be human. _It_ had dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, with intense violet eyes. The eyes looked so real that for a moment, that was all it took to convince Pidge that it was human. Yet, her thoughts swarmed her, convincing her that he, no _it_ , was simply programmed to look, sound, _feel_ convincing.

The worst part was that it looked exactly like her childhood friend, Keith Kogane.

She had met Keith back when they were in the Garrison Academy. He was learning to become an agent and pilot, somewhat like Lance, except with more blade work and hand to hand combat. Keith was born with amazing skill and wit, while a bit dense. Despite everything, Pidge really liked him. They called themselves the “Conspiracy Theorists”.

Agent Kogane had disappeared and declared dead in action about three years ago.

Pidge was still not over it. That’s why seeing this figure having his same face, his same voice, his same intense, beautiful eyes sent shivers down Pidge’s spine.  

“Uh… Yeah it is.” Pidge began, giving it a skeptical look. “What the heck are you?”

The figure frowned at her. "Hey! I'm not ab object! I mean, I’m not exactly human, but… Uh… I would say that I’m more than some virus trying to hunt you down. And pasta is actually a great choice. The gnocchi always looks great.”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Yeah. Especially when they add that foreign tomato sauce into the mix.”

“No! I mean the viruses!”

The figure nodded. “Oh! Yeah. A bunch of random viruses have been looking for coding patterns similar to the one you have right now.” He gave her a worried look. “Are you okay? Who are you exactly?”

“I asked first.”

The figure sighed, but gave a light smile. “Well, I am an intricate AI named Akira. So no, I can think for myself. Don’t call me ‘it’.”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “AKIRA?! Your name is ‘Akira’?”

The AI nodded. “Yup. What are you looking for?”

Pidge began to shake before taking a deep breath. “I’m looking for these people.” She showed a holographic image of Shiro, Matt, and Sam. She didn’t care if the Galra knew she was coming. Let them know.

Yet, she wasn’t expecting Akira’s eyes to widen. “You got my message!”

Pidge cocked her eyebrow in confusion. “What?”

The AI began to shake. “I-I saw the weird viral attack done to those three guys. It completely trashed their shuttle. I don’t know but, some voice inside me told me that I should help those people. So, I reserved some of the trace from the men that launched the viral attack, and amplified it as my own signal so that the bad men wouldn’t notice that the signal was still there. I’m glad you found it.”

The AI looked relieved, and for a moment, so was Pidge. She actually found someth- no, some _one_ that was useful to her and the mission.  

But then again, how much could she trust Akira? While he did present himself as truthful, he still was an AI. His job quite literally could be to track her, gain her trust, and lead her right to the lion’s den.

“Okay,” She began, causing Akira’s head to perk up. “If you want to help me, I need you to agree to some terms.”

Akira tilted his head to the side, looking confused by still paying attention. His expression, while Pidge would never admit it to anyone, was adorable. This AI was already fooling her easy.

“You need to join my personal mainframe so I can scan and connect you to it.” Pidge began.

“So that if I try something funny, you can easily delete my files.” Akira ended her statement with a scowl. “I don’t know why, but something’s telling me to trust you.”

The AI held out his hand, sighing in acceptance. “I want to help you, and I agree to your terms, on one condition.”

Pidge arched an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“What’s your name?”

Pidge didn’t know why she decided to respond the way she did, but it came out rather quickly. Almost naturally.

“Katie. Call me Katie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am sorry for being a bit offline for a while. I have been very busy with other personal projects. But I am happy to finally put this idea out there. 
> 
> I hope to be able to update "Those Worthy of Oriande" very soon. Stay tuned! :DDDDDDDD


End file.
